


Don't Let the Sun Go Down On Me

by swankyturnip76



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Bending (Avatar), Confessions, Dorian and Solas have to take down some bandits, Dorian is a Firebender, Firebending & Firebenders, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Rare Pairings, Solas is a Waterbender, Still takes place in Thedas, Teenagers, Waterbending & Waterbenders, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Dorian performs a difficult move to take down some bandits and Solas is really impressed with his abilities. They've been friends for years, but will they have the courage to confess their feelings? Solas has many hidden secrets and both of them have bending.(This was inspired by a dream I had for this rare pair and I decided to write it. Slightly AU but it still takes place in Thedas.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this story came to me in a dream, which is really weird considering I don't typically ship these two. But I decided to write it and I'm really happy with how it turned out! I know this story probably won't get much attention because it is a rare pair, but I hope that you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! This story kind of hints to Solas's backstory, even though this is a slightly AU.

“You’re not concentrating!”

“I am so!”

“Really? With that form I don’t know how you intend on defeating anyone.”

“Since you think you know so much, why don’t _you_ do it?”

“This isn’t the task for a water bender. I need to be on the ground as a distraction while you pull this off.”

Dorian gave an exaggerated sigh as he looked again at the wall with a frown. The plan was to lure the nearby bandits into this old tower and finish them off. There were only about five of them, but the bandits were quick. Dorian and Solas needed to be quicker. Therefore, Solas would distract the bandits on the ground while Dorian ran up the side wall, back flipped over them, and used a powerful wall of fire to engulf them. It was a move that Dorian had never been able to perfect before, but Solas believed he could do it. Plus, it would be a lot easier to take down the bandits with all of them taking constant fire damage. Realistically, Solas knew that he could just encase them in a wall of ice, but he wanted Dorian to be able to do this. He wanted to know Dorian was truly the powerful mage the elf believed him capable of becoming.

“Dorian, if you can’t do this, then we can’t return those stolen goods to the villagers. You don’t want to let them down, do you?”

Dorian shot him a glare before looking sadly down at the floor. Solas felt a twinge of guilt at the momentary expression of shame that passed across the human’s face. He knew he was pushing Dorian a bit too hard, but Solas had to believe Dorian capable of doing this. They would never be able to get anywhere if he couldn’t.

Dorian clenched his fists and turned back to the wall.

“Alright, alright, I’ll try again. Just be a dear and shut up, would you?”

Solas held up his hands in a gesture of relenting and backed up a few paces to give Dorian room. Solas watched as Dorian took a steady breath in and began trotting at the wall before full-speed running at it. At the last second, Dorian held his hands behind him and two columns of fire shot out from his fists, acting as thrusters. Dorian was propelled up the side of the wall. When he was about fourteen feet in the air, Dorian kicked off of the wall and threw his body backwards. Solas watched in awe as Dorian soared through the air. With another gesture of his hands, the ground beneath Dorian suddenly erupted in fire. Solas had to leap out of the way to avoid being burned. Dorian landed gracefully out of the way of the flames and looked upon his work with proud shock.

“I did it! Aha! Take _that_ , Solas!”

But Solas didn’t have a witty retort. Instead, he could only admire the flames that lapped up at anything in their path. The fire was indeed powerful and would scorch the bandits enough to make them think twice about raiding any future villages. Solas eventually managed to rip his gaze away from the flames to look at Dorian who was smirking smugly.

“And you thought I couldn’t do it!”

Solas felt his mouth go dry. Dorian was indeed a mage to be reckoned with. And the way he was standing there, giving off nothing but _waves_ of pure joy and pride made Solas want nothing more than to go over there and congratulate his friend _properly_. But Solas pushed down the inappropriate thoughts in favor of looking away from Dorian with a slight tint of color to his face.

“You did very well, Dorian.”

The praise made Dorian’s chest puff out a little more and Solas couldn’t help but feel even more attracted to his friend. Giving a frustrated sigh internally, Solas turned fully away from Dorian. Things were already complicated enough with his hidden secrets – he couldn’t let this attraction for Dorian become anything serious. It was a mantra he had repeated to himself over the years of knowing the highly attractive human.

“C’mon, let’s go lure some bandits. You’re ready.”

Dorian nodded and Solas heard the flames _whoosh_ out. He couldn’t bring himself to look back at Dorian.

**XXXXXX**

Attracting the attention of the bandits was the easy part. They were stupid enough to follow Solas into the wide tower with its crumbled steps and grassy floor. The roof had long ago caved in, letting in the natural sunlight of the world. Dorian hid underneath the staircase and watched as Solas skillfully managed to fend off all five bandits at once. Solas’s bending was beyond anything Dorian had ever seen of a normal water bender before – the elf moved with so much practiced grace that Dorian could have sworn Solas had been practicing for far longer than his mere sixteen years of living. Dorian was simultaneously filled with jealousy and awe watching Solas. He was a year older than Solas, yet his bending was nowhere near as masterful as Solas’s. Perhaps that was why Dorian loved watching him in combat and learning from him. Solas seemed to know the secrets of the universe and could always offer the best advice and encouragement to Dorian. It was no wonder that Dorian had a crush on the elf. But Solas had spurned all of his easy advances. A wiser man would have given up on the pursuit a long time ago. But Dorian didn’t consider himself a particularly wise man. At least…not yet.

Solas managed to trap the bandits in close to him in a somewhat line-ish formation. That was the signal. Taking a deep breath and praying to the Maker for guidance, Dorian slipped out from his hideout. He swiftly traveled to the wall at a full run and began his maneuver. Flames swirled out from his fists and propelled him up the wall. He kept all of his attention on his task. Solas and the bandits faded away to faint sounds of battle as Dorian traveled up the side of the wall, narrowing his senses on the task in front of him. When he reached the desired height, Dorian kicked off as he had before and soared over the bandits below him. Twisting his body, Dorian let his hands sweep out in a grand gesture. Flames erupted on the grass below him. As Dorian landed on the grass out of the way of the flames, he watched as the bandits screamed in horror as their bodies were savagely burned. Solas immediately took the advantage and used the bandits’ distraction to create icicles to puncture their bodies. Dorian diminished the fire wall as Solas shot his icicles through the air at the bandits. The bandits screamed as they were attacked and quickly tried to evade the icicles by running out of the tower. A few of them weren’t so lucky. Dorian knelt down beside three lifeless bodies and looted the corpses to take back the belongings of the villagers that had been stolen.

“We should return these.”

Solas nodded. He was still so impressed with Dorian’s abilities, and the heat of battle had him full of adrenaline, that Solas dared not open his mouth and say something stupid.

They made their way quickly back to the village, the screams of the bandits still echoing in the distance.

**XXXXXX**

After the valuables had been returned to the villagers, Solas and Dorian sat side by side on the edge of a river, looking out at the setting sun.

“You were pretty admirable back there,” Solas began, keeping his gaze steadily on the setting sun and _not_ looking at Dorian from the corner of his eye. “I am proud of you.”

Dorian scoffed as he swirled a finger through the water in front of him. “Shouldn’t you be looking for _my_ praise? I am older than you, after all.”

Solas didn’t smile. In fact, his gaze seemed to darken. Dorian tilted his head and gently nudged the elf’s shoulder with his own.

“I was merely teasing. I do thank you for your praise. It is…appreciated.”

Solas caved and looked at Dorian only to see a light blush had colored the Tevinter’s face.

“You are welcome.”

Dorian raised his gaze and met the elf’s eyes. How easy would it be to lean in and capture those lips for himself. How easy would it be to tell Solas exactly how he felt and not brush it off as aimless flirting.

“Solas…”

The elf hated the way Dorian said his name in _that tone_. With his slightly husky purr, it was all Solas could do not to gently lower Dorian to the ground and claim him once and for all. But Solas’s secrets were dark and had to be hidden away. Giving in to temptation would only muck up his plans later on. Yet the elf couldn’t look away from those grey orbs.

When Solas didn’t say no or pull away, Dorian leaned in. He was only an inch away from meeting the elf’s lips when Solas raised a slightly shaky finger and pressed it to Dorian’s lips, making him pause.

 “Dorian, I can’t…there are things about me…I have plans, I…”

Dorian lifted a hand and gently caressed the elf’s cheek. Solas felt himself lean into the touch against his better judgment and held Dorian’s gaze as the human smiled softly.

“Well I have plans too,” Dorian whispered as he gently rubbed his thumb back and forth over the elf’s cheek. “And they involve traipsing across all of Thedas with you for as long as you’ll have me.”

Something broke in Solas’s heart and before he could will himself to stop, he was lowering his finger and closing the gap between them. When their lips met, Solas slid his hand up Dorian’s neck and into the back of his beautifully lush hair, holding him close. The small moan Dorian let out was sinful and Solas tilted his head to get a better angle on the kiss. Solas knew he would ruin him. He knew there was no way that their story could end happily. But for just this moment, he could do nothing but give in to selfish temptation and taste Dorian.

Even if he brought down the entire world, Dorian would always be the most beautiful thing about Thedas to him.


End file.
